Memories of Us
by briewinchester88
Summary: After a long, tiring day at the office, Steve and Danny relax on the beach and watch the sunset while drinking beer and listening to some music. Steve's favorite song comes on and well, he just couldn't resist dancing with Danny. / McDanno. Fluff. Song: 'Making Memories of Us' by Keith Urban


The Five-O task force finally wrapped up the drug ring case they'd been working on for the last week. One of the dealers they caught sang like a bird and Five-O was able to infiltrate the warehouse the drug lords had used.

Putting off the paperwork til Monday, Steve gave them the weekend off, for which the team was eternally grateful. Steve and Danny headed home, thankful for once that everything went according to plan and everyone came out of it unscathed. Well, except maybe a few bruises on Steve's part, but Danny should be used to that by now.

Danny got out of the car and made his way to the house, kicking his shoes off at the door, and navigated his way through the house and to the beach out back. He plopped down into his beach chair and removed his tie; unbuttoning the first few buttons. He sighed contentedly as he stared at the gorgeous sunset.

Steve followed after Danny, lining up their shoes by the door, before pausing in the kitchen to grab them a beer. He brought them outside and paused on the lanai, watching Danny. He loved how the reds, oranges, and purples from the sunset played across the-getting-there tanned features of Danny's face.

He forced himself to move toward the blond, placing the beer bottles on the small table between their chairs. He stood behind Danny's chair, lightly massaging the tension out of those broad shoulders, before leaning over Danny and captured those soft lips in a chaste kiss.

Danny relaxed into the touch and gladly welcomed the kiss, smiling brightly when Steve pulled away. He rolled his shoulders, sighing as the tension bled out of his body, and picked up the beer bottle off the table. He took a long pull from the bottle and brought it down to rest on his thigh.

Steve pulled out his phone and put some soft music on in the background and took a drink from his own beer bottle. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the sunset. Wordlessly, Steve reached out and took Danny's free hand in his own, entwining their fingers together.

They sat there, enjoying each other's company, listening to the music and nursing their beers. Steve placed his bottle on the table and turned the volume up on his phone when his favorite song came on.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

Danny put his own bottle on the table and was about to mock Steve for his musical choices…again, when the look Steve had on his face stopped him. Steve was looking at him with such love and devotion that all words died on his tongue.

_I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

Steve stood from his chair, bringing Danny with him. He led them to the water's edge and the waves lapped gently around their feet. Steve wrapped his free arm around Danny's waist and pulled Danny close; gently swaying from side to side.

_We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the cold winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way_

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. He looked up into those blue-green eyes and smiled brightly. This man never ceased to amaze him. One minute Steve could be risking his life, shaving years off Danny's life and the next, Steve does things like this. He loved that he and Steve could say everything and anything with just one look.

Steve returned the smile before leaning down and captured Danny's lips. They continued to dance and kiss as the song began to fade out into the next one.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us_


End file.
